


Nightmare Flame

by LyannaSaintAnge



Category: Death Note
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyannaSaintAnge/pseuds/LyannaSaintAnge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nuit, Flamme. B. Mello. Matt. Là où tout a commencé. Là où tout a fini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur: Lyanna Saint-Ange
> 
> Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Flamme" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.
> 
> Thème: Flamme
> 
> Fandom: Death Note

Un rire aigrelet, perçant fusa à travers la chambre. L'enfant -mais en était-ce un ?- se tenait assis contre le mur. Entre ses mains, un animal. Trop torturé, lacéré pour qu'on puisse le reconnaître. Peut-être une souris.

Sang. L'enfant, faute d'un meilleur terme, clôt ses yeux. Trempe le bout de son doigt dans le sang qui sèche lentement sur le parquet. Trace un cercle sur ses paupières. Il espère, que si il ferme les yeux assez fort, si la mort touche de nouveau ses yeux, il ne verra plus.

Car il est là, son rêve le plus cher. Ne plus jamais pouvoir observer la couleur du ciel. Caresser du regard ces chères têtes blondes. Il rêve d'un monde noir, infiniment noir, noir nuit, noir lune, noir tunnel, noir espoir, noir plomb, noir corde.

Un tressaillement.

Ce n'est pas son rêve le plus cher. Ce n'est que le second.

Comme lui.

Son premier rêve, c'est la flamme. Il souhaite de tout son cœur faire parti de la flamme qui s'élève haute dans le ciel, à la fois libre et libératrice, créatrice et destructrice, peine et joie, adieu et rencontre…

Un grincement.

B ouvre d'un geste gracieux ses paupières. Ses yeux pourpres sombres semblent scanner la pièce avant d'observer celui qui a troublé ses pensées.

Un enfant blond, haut comme trois pommes. Ou peut-être plus.

Mihael Keehl.

Et des dizaines de chiffre en dessous de son nom en lettres flottantes.

Il aime son regard. Noir. Dur, volontaire.

Derrière lui, un autre. Le second s'approche, jusqu'à ce que l'autre puisse le voir. La première chose qui le marque, ce sont ces cheveux. Roux, désordonnés, aux reflets puissants et lumineux. Il porte un sweat trop grand, trop large, à rayure. Ses yeux sont dissimulés derrière une paire de goggles.

Mail Jeevas.

Le même nombre que le blondinet-nuit. Petit Lion et Little Bee.

B sourit. Un sourire dément. Flamme et Nuit. Il les a trouvé.

*

Rue Ryûzaki ferme la porte à l'aide du fil rattaché aux clous. Vérifie tout une dernière fois avec un soin presque maniaque. Sors son briquet. Caresse du bout du doigt la gravure.

"Night and Fire"

Ses deux rêves. Mais également un souvenir d'un petit blond provocant, d'un roux joueur compulsif. De leurs regards à la fois si différents, si semblables.

Cet instant d'arrêt avant de s'immoler, ce fut l'une des raisons pour lesquelles B a perdu contre L.

Il a sous-estimé Naomi Misora.

Et surtout, il a eu le tord d'exprimer des regrets.

Si tu veux un truc au point d'en crever, Little Bee, n'hésite pas. Même si c'est toi qui tiens la gâchette. Surtout si c'est toi.

B avait failli, n'avait pas réussi à appliquer ses propres conseils.

*

Lorsque, dans sa prison, Beyond sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre, il fut heureux. Tout simplement heureux.

Le lion était devenu un véritable carnivore, maintenant. Birthday lui avait tout confié, tout donné. Et il était certain dans les capacités de celui qui était devenu son héritier par la force des choses.

Le feu éteint, c'est la nuit qui a repris le flambeau.

*

_La flamme peut détruire – Maitrisée, elle illumine._

_**Christian Jacq – Le juge d'Égypte** _


End file.
